


A Healer In War

by soft_but_gremlin



Series: Whumptober 2020 [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, First Meetings, Force Healing (Star Wars), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_but_gremlin/pseuds/soft_but_gremlin
Summary: There's a saying that Temple Masters like to say to overworked Padawans, and that is "You can't pour tea from an empty pot."What Nahdar is doing is different. It's not tea, it's triage.(Whumptober day 15: Magical healing)
Relationships: CC-3714 | Fil & Nahdar Vebb, Vokara Che & Nahdar Vebb
Series: Whumptober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946629
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	A Healer In War

It was a battle.

Nahdar was not supposed to be here. He was supposed to be training as a Healer, living at the Temple, studying illnesses and other peaceful horrors.

Not leading men into harm only to try and piece them back together afterwards.

It was possible that there had been a mixup in the orders from the Senate. Nahdar was certain that even the _S_ _enate_ would not send the healers to make battle. Senators knew that Healers swore an oath. This was probably just a one-time screwup.

He was working through a blaster burn. The battle was over; there were troopers to attend to. He could deal with his own injuries later.

He couldn’t help but think of Master Plo as he carefully removed shrapnel from a man’s shoulder with shaking hands. _Put on your own anti-ox mask first_ , he used to say, and _you can’t pour tea from an empty pot_.

It was different, what Nahdar was doing. This wasn’t tea, this was triage.

He used the Force to keep all the blood from escaping the confines of the trooper’s body as he prepped some bacta and stitching thread. He smeared on some local anaesthetic and counted before asking the trooper if he’d gone numb yet.

At the all-clear, Nahdar got to work.

He had to enter a healer’s meditation to stop his hands shaking, which was probably not a good sign. The true Force Healing earlier had worn him out. To press your hands to a human’s gaping wounds and fix them by sheer force of will...it took a lot out of a person. And there hadn’t been one. There’d been another, and another, and another. Master Che had forced him to stop at some point. Healing was dangerous work; if you weren’t careful, you could end up killing someone.

Or yourself.

“Sir.”

“Yes?”

“You’re bleeding.”

“It’s not my blood, trooper,” Nahdar said automatically.

“Can’t be my blood,” the man said, an attempt at humor. “It’s green.”

Nahdar looked down at his scrubs. Across his chest, green blood was beginning to stain the fabric.

Nahdar wondered what that was from.

“I’ll get to it as soon as I finish these stitches,” Nahdar said. “I’m almost done.”

Once he’d tied up the stitches, Nahdar placed his palm over the trooper’s wound and encouraged it to heal. This wasn’t, strictly speaking, Force Healing. He was just encouraging the trooper’s own body to heal faster. He wasn’t putting his own life force into it at all. It wasn’t dangerous.

He felt faint afterwards anyway. He must be more tired than he thought.

“ _Sir_ ,” the trooper said. “Heal _yourself._ ”

“Right,” Nahdar huffed. “Okay.”

He had to slip into a light trance for it. His hands were covered in Human blood, and he definitely wasn’t going to be able to stand up and walk to the sink to clean it off, not with the way he was feeling. But he was a Healer, he knew how to sense his own injuries, assess the internal and external without a touch, encourage healing without even looking. Master Che said that he was ready to be Knighted, as soon as Master Fisto made it back to Coruscant. He knew what he was doing. He encouraged the bleeding and the burning to slow and to stop. He let his skin start knitting itself back together, start repairing the damage. He let the Force flow through him, gently sinking into him, carefully guiding him.

When he finally surfaced from his trance, he toppled over. A strong hand caught him before he could crash to the floor.

“Sorry,” Nahdar mumbled.

“Do you need a medic, sir?”

“I _am_ a medic,” Nahdar said.

“ _Sir_ ,” the trooper said, and it sounded like a reprimand. Nahdar blinked a few times in embarrassment. He hadn’t even moved off the trooper’s cot to go into his trance, and from the looks of it, he’d been under for a while. Someone else had come by, cleaned up the blood on both his trooper and his own hands. And when he’d surfaced, he hadn’t even been able to hold himself up! He could have injured the trooper even more with his carelessness!

“Sorry,” he said again.

“It’s alright sir. None of us are perfect,” the trooper said gently. He nodded to someone behind Nahdar, and gentle hands wrapped around his upper arms to support him. At first, he almost thought it was Master Fisto, which spoke to how tired he was. Then he realized that they were blue, not green.

“You must remember your limits, Padawan,” Master Che said gently. “There is no shame in needing rest.”

“I know, Master Che,” Nahdar said.

“Thank you, Fil, for watching over him.”

The trooper nodded. “Of course, sir, it’s the least I could do,” he said. He gave a gentle squeeze to Nahdar’s ribs, where his hand still supported him. Nahdar blinked in confusion for a moment, then remembered that was a Human gesture of comfort.

“Thank you, Fil,” Nahdar said.

“Anytime, sir,” Fil said. “You should probably get some rest now.”

“Y-Yeah.”

Master Che helped him over to an empty cot. “Get some sleep, Nahdar,” she said. “There will be plenty to do when you wake, but you cannot pour tea from an empty pot.”

“‘M not a teapot,” Nahdar mumbled as she pulled a thermafoil sheet from its package and laid it over him.

“No,” Master Che said. “But you are a Healer, and I know I’ve quizzed you on Force Exhaustion more than once. Get some sleep.”

He was so exhausted that he didn’t need to be told twice.


End file.
